


If You Had Told Him

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: If you had told Pacey Witter he would marry Joey Potter, he would have thought you were crazy. Now, he'd think you were the sanest person ever.





	

Pacey looked across the dinner table, fork a lift in his left hand, halfway between his chicken and his mouth. He sat staring at his beautiful wife across the table. His six year old twins, Hannah and Jacob, sat across from each other.

Pacey thought about the last twenty two years. He was thirty-five, with a wife and two kids. He had a beautiful house, and loved his work. He thought about his wife and he sat there.

If you had told Pacey Witter twenty two years ago that he would marry who the though was the most beautiful girl, he would have laughed in your face and then asked which cheerleader would be possibly crazy enough to go out and love him enough to actually marry him.

Now, if you had told Pacey Witter that that girl would be Josephine Potter, the girl whom he was sort-of friends with. The girl who was his best friend’s best friend, whom he had hung up with for years on end, he would have laughed until he cried and given you directions to the nearest mental hospital.

Now, they wouldn’t be crazy, he thought, letting his hand finish the path to his mouth.

“What?” Joey asked, noticing her husband’s stare. It drew their children’s attention.

“Just thinking,” Pacey told her, smiling.

“And…?”

“About how crazy I would think if you told me at thirteen we would end up married.”

Hannah and Jacob sat looking between their parents. They had heard their parents’ love story. The good, the bad, everything.

“Yeah, I would’ve sent them to the nearest mental hospital,” Joey said, putting hair behind her ears and continuing to eat her grilled chicken, a blush coming to her cheeks.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Pacey said. “I was thinking that if they told me I would marry the most beautiful girl, I wouldn’t have said you at the time. It would be a cheerleader. But then, when I fell for you, I would’ve said that they were crazy, for not only thinking that I would marry the most beautiful girl, but for thinking that she would actually say yes to marrying me.”

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” Hannah said, pushing her plate away from herself and standing up. “Goodbye.”

“Yeah, I think I’m finished too,” Jacob said, following his sister out of the room.

The married couple watched their kids go upstairs to their rooms. Pacey smiled and took the remote from the drawer next to the couch in the living room and turned on the music. The same song that had been playing that night at the anti-prom, when Pacey had told Joey that he remembered everything.

“May I have this dance?” he said, getting up, bowing and offering his hand to his wife.

“You may,” Joey said, smiling as big as she could.

He took her hand and moved her into the middle of the living room. He held her close and fragile, as if she was a china doll that would break if he held her too tight.

Their kids watched them from the stairs, making sure they were covered so they couldn’t interrupt their parents’ moment. They watched their parents fall even more in love, if that was even possible.

“I love you, Josephine Witter,” Pacey said, pulling away a few centimeters and looking into his love’s eyes.

“I love you too, Pacey Witter,” Joey replied, kissing him.

Yep, twenty years ago if you had told Pacey that he would marry Joey, he would think that you would be crazy.

But as his love was now in his arms, he knew that maybe you weren’t so crazy after all. That, maybe, you would be the sanest person he would ever know.


End file.
